User talk:Woodstuck
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don't scratch the picture page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 06:05, March 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:20, March 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, March 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:49, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 14:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) A friendly piece of advice The blog you requested to be deleted has been removed. However due to the nature in which you tried to advertise your story by trying to deceive your potential audience should not be overlooked as behavior like this damages your reputation. Due to this I've decided to leave this message on your talk page. As such, I am including two screenshots to serve as a reminder to you. Additionally please remember that these blogs can be restored and cited should you try something like this again and you try to drum up attention for your novel by impersonating someone or writing false reviews. Have a good day, I hope you spend some time meditating as your actions do impact how people look at your stories/anthologies and it reflects on you as a person. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:54, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Advice The best advice I can give is to use the writer's workshop if you're looking to improve a story/your writing. Other authors are good at pointing out a writer's strengths and weaknesses. The link to the writer's workshop is in the deletion messages above if you are having difficulties finding it. Most of the reviewers there are practiced and know a lot of the common mistakes to avoid in writing. Unfortunately I have an exam today and am unable to give out a lot of advice, but I will suggest this: Read your story aloud to yourself when you're preparing to submit a final draft. It'll help you catch mechanical errors you may have missed when glossing over a story and it'll give you an opportunity to re-word awkward phrasing and strengthen lines that sounded good when written down, but now might not when spoken aloud. Doing this will also give you time to reflect on the plot itself and root out possible plot holes. Best of luck to you, I hope to see you in the writer's workshop (and maybe I'll give some more feedback if I find some free time). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:30, November 2, 2018 (UTC) I remember that Hello! I'm not good with writing personal things like apologies either. As long as you've learned your lesson and don't intend to do things like that again, it's all water under the bridge. Just keep practicing and be sure to accept genuine advice & criticism. It took a while for my stories to get noticed, and a few were deleted. Eventually, however, my work got noticed and some of it even got praise. It's a process. Raidra (talk) 14:37, November 17, 2018 (UTC)